Dex's Sweet Revenge
by NeutralEyez
Summary: In an alternate timeline, Dex's mom has been missing his dad murdered and now lives with Sophi and his aunt and uncle. They know the Neverseen did it, due to a mysterious clue, and it was because they found out about the status of Dex's mom in the Black Swan. They don't know what really happened, but they're determined to make things right.
1. Chapter 1

"WOOHOO!" Yelled Dex as he jumped over a small boulder. He quickly ducked behind. He pulled his hand to his wrist, and while the new baby gorgodons zoomed by, Dex pressed two buttons on his watch in quick succession, causing a sound to emit from his watch, but a sound that no elf could hear, But the gorgodons each whimpered and fell to the ground. It was confirmed when he heard snoring from the beasts.

"Aw, c'mon Dex, you're no fun," said Sophie Foster as she stepped off the back of a big sleeping gorgodon she was riding.

"You know I had to test out the Sleep Sound. We don't know how many gorgodons the Neverseen have." Dex said, but with the condescending voice, there was a smile on his face.

"One, we probably have more. Two, stop being so tight, Dex! We'll get them," She smiled.

Dex looked a the floor.

"Let's just go inside," Dex said.

As they trekked through the fields of Havenfield, Sophie said,

"I'm here if you need me. Talk to me at any time."

As they stepped back in the house, Edaline offered some mallowmelt but Dex refused.

"Thanks anyway," he said.

He walked up to his room, which used to be Sophie's, but when he moved in she went into Jolie's old room. He flopped on the bed and began to contemplate.

It had all started six months ago...


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it's late. Hope you enjoy!**

It had all started six months ago…

He had just leapt from Foxfire to the entrance in front of Slurps and Burps. But something seemed to be wrong. There was a huge crowd, everyone's face shocked, or sad, or crying. As He walked toward the entrance, the sea of people parted and looked at him sadly.

He wondered what the heck was going on.

As he stepped through the doors, all twelve Council members were standing there, arguing. But when they saw him, the room went silent.

"What is this? Has something happened?" Dex asked.

The Councillors looked at him sadly.

"Dex... I'm sorry. Your mother is missing. We've sent out a search party. And… your father… is dead." Emery explained sadly.

The news exploded in Dex's head. His mom missing? His father _dead_?

Tears flooded down his cheeks.

"How? HOW?!" He cried.

"He was burned to death. I'm sorry."

 _Brant_. He did this.

Dex walked down an isle of potions to find somewhere private to cry. The Councillors didn't bother to go after him.

As he walked through the perfect rows of strange concoctions to his room, he noticed a small space in between two potions. He moved to move it back, his father's pet peeve was strangely spaced potions. But before he moved it, he saw a little paper sitting on the shelf. He picked it up.

 _We have your mother and the rest of the Swan._

 _By the time that we get here all will be gone._

 _Try and figure us out,_

 _You can't, without doubt_

 _Find where we are that is, but a hint is in place,_

 _The answers hide in a familiar face_

 _-The Neverseen_

The tears disappeared. He had to tell Sophie. Or the triplets? His sibling or his best friend. His siblings were unpredictable, wild. Sophie was quiet and trustworthy. He brought it to her.

After she read it, She told him:

"You're moving in with us. That's what the council said."

"What? Why?"

"Well, we're the only family you have left, besides the twins. Do they know? You should tell them to pack up. You should too."

Was he moving in with them? Then he remembered. Edaline was his mother's sister! How dumb could he be?

He moved in a week later. Then Sophie came to him with an idea.

"Remember gorgodons? We still have their DNA."

With that, they started planning their attack.

 **I know Sophie doesn't act like this, but she's a bit bland in the books, so I decided to give her a little personality.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here it is! Finally! Remember to like, follow and favourite(Me as an author)!**

 **Ps, I might do some reacts! (and maybe a crossover)**

 _Now_

Dex had just walked into the living room from upstairs when they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Sophie called from upstairs.

By the time she was down, Dex had let Keefe in.

"Hey," said Sophie.

"Hey," Keefe replied. He looked at his shoes.

"Is there something wrong?" Dex asked.

"Can we go to your room?" Keefe asked Sophie.

"Sure…"

They walked away and Dex followed, not sure where to go.

They walked into Sophie's room.

"Um… Dex? Can we be left alone?" Keefe asked.

Dex backed out. He wondered why Keefe made a surprise visit, and why he wasn't in his normal cheery mood. He sat down in the hall, he wanted to hear what this was all about. He could hear them talking, but couldn't make out what they were saying. Then for a moment, there was silence. He stood up as Keefe, his face pink, left the room. Sophie was as red as a tomato as she closed the door. Dex looked at Keefe quizzically as Keefe left the house. He wandered back to Sophie's room.

"We deduced that only the council was taken, right? So I think we should meet with Livvy to try and work out Phase Two of the plan." Dex said through the door, making an excuse to talk with her. "And the others too."

"Dex… I would like to be left alone right now, please."

Dex swallowed. What had just happened? To find out he needed to pull a Sophie.

"You can talk to me at any time," He suggested.

She was silent. He wants to his room to work on the much-needed gadgets of the plan. He hoped everything was okay.

 **I know these are short but I have enough trouble cranking them out as it is. Thanks for reading! check out my other stuff!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry it's so late! Loads to do, loads to do.**

They were sitting on the floor in Everglen, Dex was tinkering away when Livvy walked in with Della. The room was full of gnomes, elves and others, but at least thirty people were there. That wasn't enough. But they could figure it out. Sophie looked distracted and anxious, Dex noticed.

"Hey, psst, Fitz," He whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" asked Fitz.

"Do you notice anything wrong with Sophie?" He whispered.

"Yeah, now that you mention it. When did this happen?"

"Keefe came to Havenfield yesterday. They were talking in her room and after the talk, Sophie wasn't herself anymore."

Fitz looked thoughtful. He was about to say something when Alden started to speak.

"Friends, I'm sure there's no reason to worry. The Black Swan are highly trained in their abilities and it'll take a lot to break them. So before that happens we need to fish up our plans for the attack. Gnomes, are transportation ready?"

"Yes," said one gnome.

"You have to make sure the trees can transport us to the rendezvous point where they told us to meet for the exchange."

Exchange? Dex hadn't heard anything about an exchange. He raised his hand.

"What exchange?" He called out.

"The Neverseen are offering your leaders for our surrender. They want us there in person."

"But the clue said that the answers lie in a familiar face. Shouldn't we find out who that is?" Dex replied.

"I was just getting to that."

Two dwarves came out of another room, holding a boy with a mask and in handcuffs. They brought him to his knees and lifted the mask.

"Keefe?" exclaimed Sophie.

Fitz's face looked shocked.

"This boy was a spy for the Neverseen!" Alden said.

"Keyword 'was'," said Keefe loudly. "I'm sorry you guys." The look on his face was complete remorse.

 **Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
